


Card IV: The Emperor

by mythtakenforastory



Series: Arcana [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Tarot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythtakenforastory/pseuds/mythtakenforastory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Emperor: authority, protection, a strong will</p>
            </blockquote>





	Card IV: The Emperor

Card IV: The Emperor

_Authority, protection, a strong will_

Family: Father

 

 _Daaaddy_!

He’s just a _boy_ , not the devil incarnate!

I’m sixteen- that's been “old enough to date” since _ancient_ times!

It _used_ to be “old enough to marry”.

Aren’t you glad I’m not engaged?

 

Daddy, don’t _do_ that!

You don’t need to scare the poor boy.

He’s sweet, and smart, and _treats me like a princess_.

Just like you wanted.

There is no reason _whatsoever_ to play ‘evil family patriarch’!

 

Daddy, _please_?

I’m a teenager, this is normal.

Hmph. You’re such a stubborn mule.

“ _No dating until you’re seventeen!_ ”

What’s a year before gonna change?

 

Daddy, I love you, but I’m going on that date.

I’m sorry, but I like him, and your rule is too restrictive.

Besides, Mama already gave me permission.

So _there_!


End file.
